


That One Caezlo Coffeshop AU Nobody Asked For

by alkalinePessimist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Damn, Everyone works within 2 blocks of each other okay, My OCs, OCs - Freeform, Other, Phasma is underappreciated, haha oh well, more tags to come probably, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/alkalinePessimist
Summary: You've been working here for three days and Hux is already letting you do shit on your own, what the fuck?





	1. Your First Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caezsucksdangs on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caezsucksdangs+on+tumblr).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has an interesting day at work.

It was your third day on the job. Hux was testing you. Already. Uuuurrgghh. He had such a stick up his ass about everything.You could only hope he would let up on you after you were trained. 

“Make something for a customer all on your own, no asking me questions. It’s just one customer, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Oh yeah, like you’re such a people person. 

The bell to the door rings, and your shoulders tense. “Good morning.” You try and fail to put ‘bounce’ into your words, but you’re just glad it came out so the customer could hear it. They jump and glare at you. Maybe a bit too loud. Whoops. You tone it down and ask, “How can I-”

“WHATS so good about it?” The brunette snaps. You stare at them and blink, unsure how to respond to that. They seem to realize why they’re here and fill the silence. “Uhhh….nevermind. I’ll take my usual, thanks.” They slam a five dollar bill onto the counter and move to the side, scowling at nothing with red blooming across their cheeks.

“I don’t, ah.” Goddamn you’re too socially inept for this. “I’m new here? I don’t know your order.” You can just feel Hux’s eyes burning into the back of your head.

Their whole face grows red, and they respond with “Oh! Uh, a large breve with two extra shots of espresso.” The blush is now spreading to their neck, oh jeez. “Congratulations on the job…” their eyes dart down to your chest...holy shit, are they checking you out? “...Ben.” Oh. Shit, now you’re blushing. “Hope the General isn't giving you too much shit.”

“Uh,” you glance down at your name tag, then back up at them sheepishly. “It's Kylo, actually.”

Their expression morphs into one of understanding, and they nod. “Got it. Weird, the General got his name tag changed to his last name ‘cause he’s so embarrassed by his first name.” They snicker, then turn serious. “I bet Snoke would change yours for you if you asked.” 

“The General? Ohh you mean Hux?” They snort and nod. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You shuffle nervously, then remember you’re actually have a job to do. “I’m just gonna get started, he’s probably watching me from the break room or something.” You snatch a large cup off the stack and begin. 

“...Caez.” You pause, looking up at them. They roll their eyes, “My name, numbnuts. It's Caez. I work at the pet shop two stores down.”

“What kind of..” You see Caez’ sweatshirt wiggling around and suddenly you forget what you were saying. “What the fuck?”

Caez seems to notice it at the same time you do, “Oh hey! Cheez-it is awake!” They look absolutely delighted as they unzip their sweatshirt and pull out a... “Is that a fucking python???”

“Yeah! Kylo, say hi to Cheeze it! He’s an albino ball python. Cheez-it, this is Kylo, be nice.” Jesus Christ they look dead serious.

“Well, hey Cheez-it… Cheez-it? Why’d you name him Cheez-it?” You ask as you turn back to the drink. “Also you know that with two extra shots of espresso you’re getting five shots, right?”

They shrug. “I like Cheez-it's.” They drape the python across their shoulders like a shawl. “And yeah, five shots. God knows I’ll need it to stay awake, I’m closing today.”

You smile at them sympathetically, giving them their requested amount of espresso. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks Kylo. I’ll-”

“Caez! WHAT have I told you about bringing your animals in here?” Hux storms out from where he was lurking and levels both the snake and Caez a glare. 

Caez focuses their attention on Hux, glaring back with just as much ferocity. “There are no other customers, he isn’t bothering anyone, calm your shit, General.” You snort, and he shoots you a look that says, I heard that, and I’ll give you hell for it later, and turns back to Caez to continue chewing them out.

You seize this opportunity, since they’re both distracted, you finish the drink and grab a pen, scribbling your number on the cup. You then interrupt their bickering by handing Caez their drink. “Here,” you say, then add quietly, “You might want to get out of here before he blows a gasket.” 

They laugh. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you around, Kylo.” They meander out of the shop and turn right, but before Hux drags you back to the break room, you see them suddenly stop walking, and you smile lightly to yourself.


	2. Caez Breaks a Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caez doesn't know how to deal with feelings, so they get help.

You walk out of the shop feeling much better than when you went in. You got your life source, and you talked to a cute new barista. You pet Cheez-it on the head and you take a sip of your drink. Something on the cup catches your eye...sharpie? You turn the cup and look closer. It's…..holy SHIT. You've stopped walking, shit, you can't MOVE. It's that guy, it's KYLO’S NUMBER. What the fuck are you supposed to do with this?? How were you supposed to respond to something like this? What the fuck? Is he being serious or just filling out a lame fanfiction trope? GOD you don't know what to DO. Wait. You know someone who would know. You check your phone, good, you still have 20 minutes left in your break; you have time. You need to get there, NOW.

You start walking again at a much faster pace than before, heading into the store in between yours and the coffee shop, Happily Ever After Books & Tattoos. A bell rings as you enter the bookstore on the bottom level, and the freckled boy behind the desk looks up. “Caez? You look rattled, whats wrong?”

“Nothing Xy, I just gotta talk to Kaori for a bit, it's kinda urgent, here hold Cheez-it for me, I'm going up.” You take him off your shoulders and pass him off to Xyak, “Wha- uh, oh! Okay.” He stutters and looks confused, but doesn't hesitate to take the snake. You dash up the stairs and he calls after you “You want me to call Francis and tell him you're gonna be back a little late?”

“You might need to, thanks, Xyak!” You shout back as you reach the second floor.

You kick the door open, accidentally knocking it off it's hinges (whoops), startling one of the artists, Poe in your entry. “Oh, hey Caez. What's so urgent that you had to destroy our front door?” Dammit, where is she? His tone turns teasing, “Is it a cute person? Do you need some moral support in these trying times where everyone is hot and life isn't fair?”

“Shut the fuck up,” You slap him on the shoulder. “Wheres Kairi? I need to talk to her.”

He’s about to respond when a deep powerful voice comes from the hall. “What happened to our door?” You turn, and Kaori comes into view in the doorway, looking over the broken handle.

“Kaori, I need your help!” She turns her piercing orange eyes towards you.

“Oh I see.” She sends an exasperated yet amused Look towards Poe and hands him his Subway, and then she turns back to you. “Sit.” She gestures to the waiting couch. You plop yourself down, and she settles down next to you, throws her long braid of black hair over her shoulder, and opens a bag of Doritos, offering you one. You, of course, accept. “Now, tell me what happened.” She prompts.

You've still got a mouthful of Dorito, so instead of answering you brazenly shove your coffee cup in her face. She seems unamused. “You bought coffee? I don't see how that warrants you kicking my door in. I hope you're not going to make a habit of this every time you-”

You roll your eyes and turn the cup around as she's snarking at you, and you finally swallow and say. “There's a new barista at The Rebel Hangar next door. I don't know how to respond to this. Help.”

Her eyebrows raise, and Poe chimes in, “Woah, you got a number? Hell yeah, man!” He runs over and gives you a high five.

“Did I hear Poe say Caez got someone's number?” Suddenly Xyak is at the door, Cheez-it curled up around his shoulders with his head on top of Xyak's fluffy red hair. “Congrats! Also, Francis said not to take too long and ‘Remember, you're closing tonight.’ rest in pieces, buddy.”

You tilt your head back and groan, “Fuuuuuck that's right." You let out a long exhale. "Thanks Xyak.” You bring the coffee back towards you and take a big swig of it. Damn that tastes good. “Okay but how do I respond to this? I've never gotten someone's number before.” Shit your blush is returning. You cover your face with one hand and flop over onto Kairi, making sure your other hand stays upright to save your drink. She immediately runs her hands soothingly through your hair and hums, and you can't help but relax into it.

“All right, now, generally when you get a phone number, you're supposed to call the person.” You can feel her deep voice resonating through her ribcage, and she keeps petting your hair to keep you calm. “Now, I would suggest you wait to call him when your shift is done." You try to protest, maybe you should call right away? But she shushes you before you get the words of protest out. “There are reasons for this, sweetie. Firstly, you need to wait until you can speak to him without freaking out. Secondly, it’ll give you time to find someone to be with you for moral support, who isn't currently busy with work themselves. And thirdly, if you try to call him right now, he won't answer, because he's likely still working.”

You sigh, “Okay, that all makes sense, I guess.”

“Right then.” She smiles down at you. “In the meantime, why don't you tell us what happened, from the beginning?”

So you do. You tell them how you walked in and snapped at him (Poe snorts), you tell them about the screw up with his name tag (Xyak hums with sympathy), you tell them about how cute and shocked he looked when you pulled Cheez-it out of your sweatshirt (“Is that a snake in your pocket or are you just happy to see-OH SHIT IT'S A SNAKE” Xyak helpfully adds, which gets you all laughing uproariously), and you tell them about how he saved you (“Poor guy” says Poe) from Hux’s rage, and finally how you found he scribbled his number on your cup.

“How chivalrous of him to save you from the General." Kaori chuckles.

“He sounds like a dork.” Kaori gives him a Look, but you agree.

“A hot dork, though.” You sigh. “I’d better get back to Francis, he’ll be upset if I'm not back soon.”

Kaori nod and Xyak nod, Poe hums in confirmation from where he’s working on the door. You wince, “Sorry about that guys.”

“It wasn't the first time, and I'm not going to delude myself into believing it won't happen again,” Kaori pats you in the shoulder. “Go on then, come back after close and if it isn't busy we’ll help you out with calling that Kylo, yeah?”

You smile and breathe out a “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you guys then.” You get up and walk with Xyak downstairs, and then you're by yourself as you walk back to your own shop, empty cup still in hand.

 

.

 

It's eight and you've just finished locking up the shop for the night. Usually you would've had help closing and finished sooner, but Francis' boyfriend had dragged him away and they'd left you to close the store alone.

You roll your shoulders and feel your back realign with three satisfying pops and you grunt.  _And the coffee shop is already closed goddamnit._ You yawn and set yourself back on track to Kaori's tattoo parlor. 

In a zombie-like trance you trudge your way up to the back door and unlock it with your spare key that you may or may not have lifted from Poe. HEY Kaori hasn't says anything about it so you figure it's fine.

She's in the middle if lining someone's bicep, so you give her a nod and go to curl up on the couch. 

_She'll wake me up when she's done_ Is your last coherent thought as you drift off into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon <3<3


	3. Kylo's Dad is a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes home and ends up telling his dad and uncle all about his eventful day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I just got back from my fic hiatus, i figured I'd get back into the swing of things by updating this bad boy for Star Wars day! May the Fourth be with you all, and look forward to another chapter on Revenge of the Fifth ❤❤❤❤

After a thorough yelling at from Hux, he lets you go while Phasma clocks in, and you take your free shift drink and a double chocolate chip cookie and head out. You almost run into a woman carrying a takeout bag and a spiraling sleeve tattoo. She gives you a curious look combined with a head tilt, says sorry, and heads into the bookshop. Your eyes follow her as she walks, she almost gets her long braid caught in the door, but she whips it around at the last second and heads into the back of the store. You shrug to yourself and keep walking. 

 

You stop in front of the pet shop and look at the puppies and kittens in the front window, squatting down to their level. You smile as they jump and play, some coming in your direction to get your attention, others wrestling with each other. A brown hand comes into view, poking and petting at one of the puppies, to which they respond by trying to bite it. You look up at the owner of the hand and see a boy with purple hair sticking his tongue out at the animals with the most serious look on his face, then he glances forward and freezes, blushing, and Jesus his tongue is still sticking out, only now at you. You stare at each other through the glass and you awkwardly smile and wave at him. He seems to remember himself and his tongue is gone, replaced with an embarrassed grin as he awkwardly waves back and you stand up and continue on your way.

 

You get to the corner and cross the street, heading towards your dad’s Garage. Opening the side door and walking in, you’re greeted with a soft “rraaauugghh” as a furry head pops out from around the back of a car. 

 

“Hey Chewie. You trying to eat Dad’s tools again?” You scratch the grizzly’s head then trudge over to the couch and flop over onto it. Chewie grumbles and shuffles over towards you, plopping his butt in front of the couch and placing his head gently onto your stomach. “You hungry, bud?” More grumbling. “You gotta get up, then.” Louder grumbling, you chuckle and make to push his head off of you, but then in walks your Dad and your uncle Luke, closing the door behind them. “Hey Dad, feed Chewie. I’m kinda trapped.” 

 

He takes one look at the two of you and sighs in defeat while your uncle laughs. Once the bear settles down, it's best not to move him until he wants to be moved. You move your hand up to scratch him behind his ears and he grumbles. Dad walks to the corner closet where he keeps Chewies’ food bags and shuffles around a bit, and the bear lifts his head a bit when he hears his food hit the bowl. 

 

Dad comes back over with his bowl and sets it next to the couch. “Here ya go buddy, snack time.”

 

The bear sits up and picks the bowl up with his paws, shoving his face into the bowl. You quickly make your escape. 

 

“How was work, kiddo?” The question comes from Luke. 

 

Your lips twitch a little and you say, “Hux has the biggest stick up his ass, it's kinda scary but also kinda funny?” Luke raises and eyebrow and gestures for you to continue. “He threw me at my first customer without letting me ask for help. He just kinda went into the back room to talk to the boss.”

 

Your dad cuts in, “Hux? You mean Armitage Hux?” 

 

You frown and shrug. “I guess?” Internally you snort.  _ Armitage.  _ No wonder he changed his name tag, good god.

 

“Hmmm, I know his father. He used to work with us, and always brought his kid with him. Haven’t seen either of them in years.” He shrugs. “Too bad, he was a good worker.”

 

“Yeah yeah that's cool.” Luke leans forward. “But what happened with the customer? Were they cute? Is that why you looked all dreamy when we walked in? Oh my god did you get their number? I bet you did, ha! In the first week too-”

 

“LUKE, for Christs’ sake, calm down.” 

 

“What? You weren’t gonna ask him, you were reminiscing about that random guy!” Luke defends.

 

“Uhhhh.” they both look at you. You decide to just answer the question instead of feed their argument. “Well, yes they were cute. They ordered five shots of espresso if you can believe it.”

 

“Sometimes I think  _ Han _ need five shots of espresso, he’s always so grumpy.” Luke laughs and Dad throws a towel at him.

 

“Anyway. They also had a snake in their sweatshirt? They work a the pet shop in town so i guess that makes sense, but I’m not sure why they brought him with. They pulled him out while I was making their drink.”

 

Han grins and Luke chuckles again. “They sound fantastic, but did you get their  _ number _ ????” Luke stresses.

 

“No.”

 

“Awww.”

 

“Kid, if you don't-”

 

“But they got mine.” I cut Dad off with a smirk.

 

“Wait what?” Dad does a double take and Luke's faces lights up. 

 

“You wrote it on their cup didn't you?!?!” 

 

You grin and nod.

 

Luke throws his hands up and cheers while your dad slaps you on the back.

 

“Well then kiddo, you're gonna be even more attached to your phone for awhile, huh?” you blush a little but your grin is still in place as you nod. 

 

“Hmm.” he rubs his chin, looking at you thoughtfully. “Does this mean I'm gonna have to give you The Talk?”

 

Your smile drops and your eyes widen. “No-”

 

“Yeah you're right, it's be better if I got your mother to do it.” he smirks and makes for the phone. 

 

“NO DAD WAIT.” You lunge for him but Luke grabs you and hold you back as your dad sends a text to your mom. 

 

“...I hate you guys.” You grumble, and Chewie looks up from his food bowl at you  and grunts.

  
“Me too, buddy.”


End file.
